


To The Stars

by HeraOfOlympus8997890



Series: these moments in time (things I will never have again) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraOfOlympus8997890/pseuds/HeraOfOlympus8997890
Summary: Curses are curses, no matter how benevolent they might seem at first glance.(The stars weep, they scream, they beg.)
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Characters & Original Male Character
Series: these moments in time (things I will never have again) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000395
Kudos: 1





	To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So, Ammer makes a comeback.
> 
> As the immortal Libra.
> 
> It's... A lot more sad than I planned.

"The twins are fond of you."

Ara squeaked, nearly jumping three feet into the air, and whirled on Aven.

He smiled, amused, "I mean it in the best way possible, I promise."

"You rarely mean anything in the best way possible."

Aven could concede to that.

"How are they?" He asked instead, eyes sweeping over the newly birthed pair of siblings.

(Ripping your soul in two, just so you could protect the one you loved more efficiently... That was... Not something Aven had ever thought about.)

Ara followed his gaze, "Fine, I think, I've... Never dealt with this type of thing before so I have to keep consulting Celeste."

Aven did not, he repeats, he did no nearly snap his own arm in a fit of anger.

Ara's terrified eyes were from something else, surely.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't nearly as hard as the previous installment.
> 
> Probably because this will likely only be about 88 chapters long.


End file.
